Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletion candidates. You may not vote for your own nominee, though. Voting will end a week later. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quadruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Army of Elite Soldiers Link is captured, and though he turned good, he could not set up an army with the other members stated because they do not have an intrest of being in an army (G's a scienentist, inventor and PSA agent, NOT a soldier or such ranking). Also, Link and Ford Car are still enemies, despite being on the same team, and what does the army do anyway? Armies are those who fight in snowball fights. But this army barely does anything! The grammar is bad too. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 06:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) For Against we need an army to defend the usa--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 12:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Netrual The USA already has enough protection from its own army and the armies of surrounding countries like Freezeland, so this army wouldn't be needed to protect the entire USA. However, we could just fix it up and make it a local army. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) WHy did the creator put ACP leaders? Army leaders only fight for there army. CHANGE IT! -- Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 21:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) FW3K This article is good, but it breaks the plot. The Fourth Wall and Bureau of Fiction are supposed to be kept a SECRET. That's the point. If this invention were to be found and used by a common citizen, he/she would probably release his/her discoveries. That would tear a hole in the plot. As good as this article is, I think it needs to be either changed or deleted. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 14:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) For We don't need articles like these. And who would even bother to edit it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Against We can change it that is doesn't display the fourth wall to unapproved people, or displays the wrong wall for others. --''' Zapwire''' Δ The dark side of the moon 21:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) The glasses could be designed so only universal bureucrats can properly use them. If a non-bureucrat wears them they will behave like normal glasses. --Tidalwave11 12:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Neutral Can we just say it was "an attempt to view the fourth wall, but failed as science could not invent it". Please? Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 08:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:Article Improvement Users could just go to the LQA category and edit whatever's that's bad. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 13:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) For Against --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 12:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Netrual